Rise Of Fire Empress Azula
by Joker the prince of all crime
Summary: When Princess Azula of the Fire Nation is broken out of her mental facility by a mysterious stranger, it leads them on a path that will change the avatar world as we know it.
1. Escape

A lone man walked toward the guardsman. Hey! You there! He called out to him. Sorry but visiting hours are over. He said. You'll just have to stop by tomorrow.

The man smiled- no smirked- at the guard. Oh no, sorry i'm not here to visit, i'm here to pick someone up.

Oh sorry. May I ask who exactly? He asked warily. something about this guy was off he was sure of it.

The man's smirk changed into a pleasant smile as he answered. I'm here for Princess Azula.

The guard pointed the tip of his spear at the man and glared. No one is allowed to visit her, let alone take her out of here, Fire Lord Zuko's Orders. He growled.

The man's smile dropped now replaced with a glare of malice. If you want to remain breathing _I_ suggest that _you_ let me in _there._ He threatened.

I am going to ask you once: Leave the premises. He said pointing the spear up at the other man.

The man grinned evilly. I was hoping that you'd say something like that. Then in one fluid movement he punched the guard in his stomach, then followed up with a punch to his face knocking him out cold.

Know this fool: You only remain alive because you were only following orders- You had no choice. He looked over at the spear- which he had dropped when he was punched in the stomach- and grinned. Extending his hand and splaying his fingers he watched as the weapon _flew_ into his hand. He examined the weapon for a moment before snapping it with his bare hands.

Dropping it he added. But your friends might not be so lucky.

Grinning, the man walked into the asylum.

Groggily Azula opened her eyes and stared into the darkness for a moment trying to focus.

The drugs that the doctors had given her to suppress her bending was doing it's job and then some. Her mind was a jumbled mess, her vision was blurry, and for some reason she could hear something pounding against her wall. It was like a thudding sound accompanied by moans of pain.

 _Hmm I wonder what could possibly be making so much noise in the dead of night... It sounds like someone's trying to escape._ She chuckled deliriously at the thought. _Who would be crazy enough to try and escape from here?_ She laid her head back for a few minutes dismissing the thought, then a small poke of light in a see of darkness caused her eyes widen. The sounds coming from outside her room had stopped suddenly and without warning.

Slowly the door to her room began to open bathing the room in torchlight. Azula's eyes shut instinctively protecting her eyes from the bright lights.

A gasp could be heard from where she knew the door was. It was male in tone and sounded as if it was one of her age.

Princess Azula? It said shocked.

Yes. She groggily answered. That is me.

Spirits, you look awful princess.

Azula opened her eyes ignoring the light and glared at the man standing before her.

 _What_ did you just say? She asked silent fury hidden behind calm composer.

Nothing princess Azula. He says standing straight up at attention.

Here Azula finds that she can now see her visitor. He was a weak looking man with only slightly defined muscles, his hair was a dark brown, his eyes were a lighter shade of brown, and his clothes were in tatters- no doubt from the fight on the way here, no one but ZuZu had visited her since her incarnation almost three months ago- he was handsome even she had to admit that. Suddenly Azula had a thought and a dark one at that.

Why are you here? She asks apprehensively.

Princess Azula of the fire nation, he knelt, I am here to free you. If that is what you want. He said respectfully.

Azula cocked her head feeling much more awake than she was before. Oh really? How do I know that you wont just kill me?

Because I want the same thing you do- Revenge. Azula finished for him.

Yes the avatar nearly got me killed during the war and now that it's over I am jobless. His tone only grew more enraged as he continued Azula noted.

Now I have the power to fight back, but I hope to reinstate you as the fire lord so I may return to my old life. He finished looking up at her and grinning wickedly.

Free me. She commanded coldly.

He stood up and _tore_ the restraints with ease.

How did you do that? Azula asked a twinge of fear in her voice.

He looked at the restraint and said: I Have built something- something amazing- it grants me increased strength, speed, and agility, they are in this. He tears his shirt of with one hand revealing another shirt below it! This shirt glowed with a slight blue tint and seemed to be tight against his body.

That explains how you got in her she says taking a step forward- and lurching now that the initial fear response was gone. Her face was inches from the ground when suddenly she stopped falling.

An arm wrapped around her and pulled her to her feet.

Princess are you alright? He asks concerned.

I'm _fine._ She replied tersely shrugging him off her and taking another step, which caused the world to spin again. Azula leaned against the wall to regain her balance and felt her arm being lifted over his shoulder. She opened her mouth to tell him off but he cut her off.

Azula I know ho much you don't like showing weakness, which is why I knocked out possibly killed every guard that got in my way- which was probably all of them. He grinned at his own false-joke and Azula huffed. Just get me out of here. She replied tiredly.

 _Fire Nation Royal palace 2 1/2 months ago._

 _Zuko you need to choose: me or the meeting?! Zuko's wife Mai yelled pointing at herself then the door._

 _Mai I can't make that decision you know that. Zuko the Fire Lord and husband of Mai replied gently._

 _Yes you can Zuko. Mai said softer now._

 _Mai please don't make me choose. He pleaded._

 _It's too late Zuko you already have. She said coldly then walked out the door stiffly._

 _Zuko wanted to call out to her but couldn't he simply couldn't._

 _He took a shaky breath and went inside to the meeting._

 _Present day_

Prince Zuko? His butler knocked on his door which interrupted Zuko's sobs.

This had better be important. He said shakily.

It is sire. Your sister princess Azula has escaped.

WHAT! Zuko roared.

 **Author's note: And so Azula's rise to power begins next chapter we open up with Zuko screaming at anything that so much as breathed. So you may b e wondering about Mai leaving. Rest assured this becomes important in the later chapters as spoilers pairings will be zutarra, oczula, and a new thing I made up called tyang. Until next time true believers.**


	2. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last airbender or any of it's affiliates. However I do own My OC's and the plot of this story.**

* * *

Fire lord Zuko paced the floor of the royal meeting room. A room that held many memories to him, none were good. In the room with him were his most trusted advisers: Sokka the leader of the northern water tribe, his sister Katara one of the greatest waterbenders of all time, Toph beifong the greatest earthbender of all time and daughter of the illustrious beifong family, Suki leader of the kyoshi warriors and her second in command Tylee, finally there was the avatar Aang the boy who he had hunted for so long and eventually joined. All these people were his most trusted advisers and his only friends.

Zuko why have you called us here? Katara asked concerned.

She's gone. He mumbled.

Who's gone Zuko? She asked again.

Who do you think! He snapped.

Is this about m-. She was cut off by him yelling again

Don't you dare say her name! He snapped again.

Zuko calm down. Aang interrupted.

Zuko took a deep breath in. Aang was right he did need to calm down, the pressure is starting to get to him.

Sorry guys. Zuko apologized. It's just that it's been a long time since " _She"._ His voice broke. Left and i'm just so stressed.

It's OK Zuko we're here for you. Katara consoled.

Yea and we always will be! Tylee added in her usual cheery tone.

OK, thanks guys. Zuko replied feeling better.

Now you may all be wondering as to why I called you up here despite some of your beliefs this isn't about her, it's actually about my sister, Azula. He finished shocking everyone in the room.

What about your sister? Toph asked anger dripping from her voice.

Zuko took a deep breath before speaking. She's escaped. He said bluntly.

Everyone in the room gasped, all except Aang that is.

How did she escape? he asked calmly.

Zuko looked down. We're not sure exactly. He said embarrassed. However we do know that she had outside help, lack of scorch marks indicate that she wasn't working on her own if she had been the entire building would have been burned down. Zuko added to emphasize his point

The faces of the others were a mix of shock and surprise.

Do you have any ideas about who would help escape a mental facility? Katara asked.

A few which include: Loyalists, the dai li, or another psychopath that used her escape to cover his own.

The point is that I know where she'll go next: Here. So I request that each of you stay here just encase she does come back.

Everyone nodded.

Thank you. Zuko smiled. I'll arrange for you all to be taken to your rooms.

And with that the meeting convened.

* * *

 _two hours after the meeting._

Aang walked down the hallway deep in thought. _"Who would help Azula she is the most uncaring person I know!" I'm not normally one to think this but I really don't like her nor do I think she could change,so who would help her?" It simply doesn't make sense."_ Aang was so deep in thought that he didn't even look up when he turned the corner so. the result was -he bumped in to someone.

The two landed with a crash and Aang looked up to see who he bumped into. Oh Tylee i'm sorry. He said as he jumped up and offered her a hand.

She took it and said: Oh that's OK it happens a lot when you walk on your hands instead of one your feet. They both gave a laugh at her joke.

 _"Tylee's laugh sounds a lot like Katara's."_ Aang thought dreamily. _"so sweet and nice"._ Aang immediately shook those thoughts out of his head Tylee was nice and all but he couldn't marry or even date her for that matter she was older than him! _"so was Katara"_ That voice said again. _" And we had no problem falling in love with her."_ That was different! He protested. _"Sure whatever you say"_ It said sarcastically.

Well goodbye Tylee said flipping into a hand stand and "walking" away.

Yea bye Tylee. Aang said weakly watching her walk away. _"You know i'm right."_ The voice said again. _"Yea maybe you are right."_ He agreed with the voice.

* * *

 _Miles away in a small fire nation town._

A girl with light blond hair, fair skin and blue eyes walked down the street, her light green cape trailing behind her. Her obviously earth kingdom clothes earning her a few stares but not many as most fire nation people had come to except the fact that people from other nations would now be traveling to their nation- but even so most people wore the fire nation fashion at least- she had walked in her clothes with pride they. included some simple shorts, a light top with the belly cut off and a golden necklace given to her by her mother on her 15th birthday. A year before the fire nation killed her during their siege on Omashu.

She smiled at the man selling newspapers and dug out some money. Will this cover it? She asked her voice like honey.

The man smiled back and excepted the money. Sure as long as it's money. He then handed her a newspaper.

She smiled one more time and then left to find somewhere she could read in peace. eventually she settled on a small tea shop.

She sat down and read the paper.

She nearly spit out here tea when she read the first article: **Princess Azula has escaped from the black jade mental facility sources say that she had help.** She set down the paper and sipped on her tea some more. Weighing her options. _"On the one hand I could do the right thing and turn her in" " But on the other hand I could join her and get a shot at that backstabbing avatar._ As she thought about her options a figure rose out of black smoke and sat next to her. No one else seemed to notice him.

Oh hello Darkis. She said to him with a smile. What do you think I should do? He shrugged. You know what I think we should do. He said his voice sounding like someone was stomping on broken glass.

She smiled again and finished her tea. She dropped some money on the table and walked away. He followed. Yea I knew you would say that, I just wanted to be sure. She said still smiling.

You know me, always wanting what's best.

Aw thank you your so-

For me. He added cutting her off.

Nice. She finished still smiling.

He sighed and turned back into black smoke.

She walked to the edge of town and looked up at the sky.

Her cape began to float up around her and the wind picked up.

And slowly at first she rose into the air, then she went faster into the sky and soon was nothing more than a dot. That dot then zipped away at incredibly fast speeds!

* * *

 **Authors note: Ah and so it begins Zuko has begun preparing for his sisters arrival, And just who is this girl with the powers? All will be answered soon- probably. Anywho on to the review answers.**

 **Guest: "More soon please".**

 **Me: Wish granted.**

 **lilnudger82: "This can be a great story, adding quotations would be a large improvement, and maybe get a beta".**

 **Me: Nice to see a fellow author reading my work, I did the quotations idea in this chapter and I think your right, and about the beta I trust my reviewers to point out any spelling mistakes I certainly know I would but none the less thank you for your ideas**


	3. An Unlikely alliance

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar the last airbender or any of it's affiliates. However I do own my OC's and the plot of this story**

* * *

Azula groggily opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings: woodland, obviously fire nation she noted in her mind. _How did I get here?_ She asked unsure about what had happened last night. Then the memories hit her like a fire blast. She recalled slow and painstaking movement from her cell, and needing _help_ with something- Who helped her? She yet again wondered. Then movement to her right caught her eye. _Ah yes the loyal former soldier._ She recalled darkly.

Her rescuer rolled to his side still blissfully asleep. His short black hair waved in front of his face.

Azula looked around and realized that to her horror they had slept _next_ to each other!

Azula repressed the urge to shriek and quickly removed herself from their sleeping area.

She then looked at him and chuckled darkly. "Funny I could kill you right here right now and you'd never even know it." To emphasize her point an orb of blue fire erupted from her palm. She continued to look down at him as she contemplated. On one hand her bending was back and she could walk normally. Yet on the other hand she was going to need more _help_ getting out of this forest and if she was to beat her brother Zuko and reclaim the throne.

Azula weighed her options- and almost did it but in the end she decided not too _for now._

Azula looked to the sky and realized that it was about noon! "We slept in that long"! She said aloud. "No this is unacceptable for my army!"

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

Ronan groggily stood up clutching his sides. "Princess Azula!" "Why did you kick me?" He demanded.

Azula regally tilted her head upward and answered: Two reasons."One i'm hungry." "And two, we've slept far too long, and were losing to much daylight." She gestured upward to the sky with her hand for emphasis.

He followed her hand upward and gasped! There was a dark shape that was far too big to be a bird, yet far too small to be the avatar and his allies. And it was rapidly descending! "P...Princess!" He gasped.

"What!" She snapped and followed his gaze. Her eyes widened as the shape of a girl descended and landed on the ground of their encampment.

"Whoa!" The girl said as she landed less than perfectly on the ground. "I don't think I'll ever get used to doing that!" She turned to them and grinned.

Ronan kept his dark eyes unimpressed but inwardly he was mulling over how she could have flown here. Outwardly he was scanning her for any weapons and/or weaknesses. She had light blonde hair, fair skin and blue eyes. She definitely was of Earth Kingdom heritage her light gold and dark green outfit told him that. On her neck was a golden necklace- most likely from one of her parents. Finally she had a light green cloak where most probably weapons were stored.

She flashed another award winning smile and spoke again. "So who should I talk to about joining your little revenge party?"

Azula for a moment looked at a loss for words but recovered and responded. "That would be me."

"Oh good, well I would absolutely _love_ to join you, if it means I get a shot at the avatar." She lowered her voice to a growl when she said the word avatarHe noted.

"Well that depends." Azula began coldly. "What do you bring to the table?" She asked.

Ronan looked between the two women and noted the differences between them: Azula always had a commanding personality while this girl seemed to have a carefree attitude about her. While Azula was more likely to fry you to a crisp, this girl seemed to be open to diplomacy before violence. One thing was certain however: If he was to work with them both he knew that their conflicting personalities were going to be problematic.

"Well." She began. "I can fly as you've both probably just saw". She gave a sheepish grin. "And I can bend the shadows to my will." She lifted both hands and the shadows around them bent toward her.

Azula was awestruck- Ronan could see it on her face- But still she continued. "And?"

"And I can see things from far away even in complete darkness, I call it shadow sight!" She added enthusiastically.

"And I can create shadow constructs." She said still smiling as she made a Katana out of shadows and she swung it in a wide arc slicing right through a tree!

They each gasped as the tree fell over.

"Also I can speak to the spirit of shadows and darkness, his name is Darkis." They each turned to her and their jaws dropped.

"You... Your in league with the spirit of shadows and darkness!: Azula gasped.

"Yep." The girl said seemingly oblivious to their states of disbelief

Azula recovered quickly and pulled Ronan into a huddle.

Unconsciously he blushed at being at such close quarters with Azula, but if she noticed his uncomfortably she made no note of it.

"I say we let her on the team and as you know my word is law. But I would like to know what you think." She added glancing over her shoulder at the girl.

"Hmm." Ronan thought deeply about this. _"Could we trust her?" "Should we trust her?"_ Those were the questions he was asking himself. "She could be a valuable asset." He agreed. She nodded and they broke away.

Azula turned to the other girl and nodded coldly. "You may join us, and you may be the one to fight the avatar." "Miss...?" Azula waited expectantly for the girl to give a name.

Ronan anxiously waited as well- just who was this girl who had the power of a spirit from the spirit world?

"Oh right, my name is Tai." "Tai Feng." "She said with a warm smile and extending her hand."

Azula smiled darkly and accepted her hand. From the way their hands looked, and the way Tai was struggling to hold in a groan, he knew Azula was making sure that her dominance would go unchallenged. When the girl finally let out a cry of pain Azula let go.

"Welcome to the team _Tai."_ Azula hissed.

* * *

 **Author's note: greetings end beyond the news true believers. So we finally learn who this girl with the powers is and we learn just what her intentions are, so the real question is why does she seem to hate Aang? Next chapter will go over her and Ronan's origins. anyway on to the reviews or rather review come on people I would love to hear your thoughts on my story so please review!**

 **NikkitaTheMetahuman: "The story is good so far, but it would be better and easier to read if you would add speech-marks to all your chapters for when a character is talking, including this chapter and the previous chapter." Also "Tylee" is wrong; it's spealt "Ty lee."**

 **Me: Like I said before it's great to see another author reading my story and giving me feedback. And thank you for the compliment, I have integrated your idea in this chapter but wont be using it in other chapters think about it like this: This is the evolution of my story. When I started out I had a lot of mistakes and errors and I want people to see that so they don't feel like you have to have perfect spelling in order to write on this site. Also I always thought It was Tylee not Ty lee so thanks for your feedback.**


	4. Origins

**Welcome everyone to the next chapter of Rise Of Fire Empress Azula, there were no new reviews last chapter so i'm awaiting reviews this chapter. Why? Because as you should know i'm doing a new story involving Vegeta and I need to know who i'm pairing him up with (Zangya a blue-green cute girl with long orange hair or #18 a beautiful blonde girl) whoever you decide will change the whole course of the series. Voting ends by the time we reach the androids saga. Now though on to my story. (Its the origins of Ronan and Tai as told from their perspectives)**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar the last airbender or any of its affiliates. I do however own my OC's and the plot of this story

* * *

"Do tell Ronan, how _did_ You ever come to become my rescuer"? She asked. "Not that I needed it." She added.

It was night and they had walked many miles toward the fire nation capital. Now they were making camp for the night and Azula had lit a fire.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "very well Princess though its not a very good story."

* * *

 _Ronan._

I was just getting off work at the fire nation tank building facility when I heard them; Rocks shifting at incredible speeds, it could only mean one thing. "Earthbenders." I muttered in absolute shock.

Then I saw them rocks flying at unfathomable speeds heading right for my business! I turned to the building and yelled to my co-workers: "MOVE!" "GET OUT NOW!" Some of them had heard me and scrambled out. But the rocks still strike the building and the hundreds of fire nation workers-some of which didn't like the war-inside were trapped and would perish now.

I heard the warrior before I saw him and dodged a left hook. I grabbed his arm and put a palm up and broke his arm, sending him screaming to the ground. "that's what some basic training at fire nation boot camp will get ya." I say before asking. "How did you escape your encampment?"

"The Avatar showed us the way to fight back!" "We're not afraid of you anymore!" He says before giving a small chuckle. And this is what living under your regime will Teach ya." He says before launching a rock bigger than my head at me! I don't dodge this one and go spiraling to the ground. I get up and begin to run heading to the woods where my cottage is located. I run for fifteen minutes straight without stopping for so much as a breath- I'm to afraid that if I do they'll catch up to me and try to kill me.

When I finally do stop I'm at my house. I jog inside and head to my own personal workshop. "Those Earthbenders won't stop at our village they'll want to kill anyone who even thought the fire nation was OK here." I breathe pulling out an old blueprint. "Well i'm not going down without a fight!" I say defiantly.

I immediately set to work on a large scale project. I work out the metal mask-an ancient red spirit mask with glaring eyes-the mask covers my whole head keeping it defended from head-strikes. I work out the gloves-small metal devices with blades that can pop in or out at will using a movement mechanism-and I set them down on the tables. Finally I begin work on the hardest device of all the last part of the suit; A full body jumpsuit with sky blue lines going all around it. It was nearly finished all I needed was an energy source to power the strength enhancements, but alas they were coming up the block before I could even start the power-sources creation. All-in-all it took them three hours to what I had in minutes, this made me feel for my coworkers-had they been tortured before they were killed? I would never know.

They were coming faster now that they had found my cottage so I pulled on the black suit and the barely cooled gloves and mask. And I stepped out into the night.

I climbed into the trees and waited for them to stop near my house, bathed in near-complete darkness. One of them stepped in front of my house and yelled: "Fire Nation scum, come out with your hands up or we will bring your house down upon you!"

After a moment he turned to his allies. "Ready." I tensed ready to defend my home, I turned my hands and the blades came out with an inaudible 'shink.' "Aim." He yelled again and I aimed for him ready to pounce. Before he can even say the word I scream, it's a primal animalistic scream of pure rage. Then I jump on him snapping his bones, but leaving me unharmed. I swing around like a dervish allowing the blades to cut the Earthbenders but not kill them-I refuse, even now to partake in murder- My blades draw blood from the nearest warriors and I roar: "I AM A HUNTER!"Then I run over to the next group, leaving that one with many shattered bones.

"What are you?!" One of them asks and I answer: "I AM THE NIGHT!" I then stab him with the blade through his left arm. He screams and crumples to the ground. One Earthbender flings a rock at my face and it hits its mark but shatters on contact. The bender's eyes widen in shock. And he turns tail and runs. all of the others run after him, helping their wounded away. As I watch them leave I unleash another primal scream and discover a new side to myself.

I spend the next few weeks perfecting the power source and implementing it into the suit. I then sneak into town to pick up the latest news on the war...

* * *

..."And then I learn that your in an asylum so I make plans to break you out." He finishes.

"Interesting. Azula says. And do you still have the gloves and mask?

"Yes."

"Good." She smiled. He couldn't help but to notice how when she-genuinely-smiled how cute she was.

"And you Tai?" She asked turning to their newest edition.

"Well..."

* * *

 _Tai_

I was 15 when the fire nation soldiers moved in and king boomy made the ridiculous decision to simply give up.

I was super happy to see that old man imprisoned he was a _HORRIBLE_ King! He allowed pretty much anything to happen. Allowing that traitorous avatar to just leave us in our time of need. Really?

As the days dragged on me and my family held out hope that the Avatar hadn't abandoned us. And when he came back I was so happy I thought he was here to save us.

But no he let us rot even longer. But still I had faith in the avatar. And when he came back again and helped us to escape i was so happy. But I was captured with my family before we could escape. My parents were put to death and I was punished severely with several days in prison. It was at that point that I lost hope in the avatar.

One day I was walking to a tea shop when I felt a smack into my head at first I thought it was a fire nation guard. But when the shadows bent toward me and I heard Darkis' voice I knew it wasn't that.

After a few weeks me and Darkis had come to an agreement: We were going to escape and make the avatar pay for what he did to me to feed Darkis' need for dark emotions, of which I had few.

But first I was going to do what king boomy could not; Free our city. Unfortunately our plans intersected...

I ran out on the day of black sun and felt my power grow stronger. I clenched my fists and shouted to my people: "TODAY IS THE DAY WE FREE OURSELVES!" And I charged forward into fire nation soldiers with two twin orbs of darkness in my hands. I stopped just in front of them and launched the blasts at the soldiers knocking them out. "MY PEOPLE, WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T BLAME JUST THE SOLDIERS ABOUT YOUR PLIGHT!" I yell again. "BLAME YOUR OWN LEADER!" "KING BOOMY!"

Then I leap into the air shadows following me and I begin to take down statues of the fire lord, "No offence Azula" And I take out many a soldier using my shadow balls. Then I knock down the fire nation factories with huge shadow Katanas. Then I hear his cackling laugh and another factory falls.

We both land at the same time. "Well it looks like i'm not the only rebel left!" The former 'king' grins. I spit at his feet. "Your a disgrace!" I say before flying off into the sky.

A few weeks later i'm off on a hunt for the avatar now that the war's over. But he's protected by a huge mass of all bending types...

..."Which leads us here!" She finishes happily. Suddenly she turns to her left. "Yes that is how it happened Darkis." She pouts at the dark spirit who merely rolls his eyes.

Her allies give her a look but don't comment about it.

So, why join us if you know that we'll take over the world when we're done? Ronan asks calmly.

"Easy, I'm going to be the one who rules over the Earth Kingdom for its safety." She beams.

The two fire nation natives exchange a glance but nod. " _OK Tai."_ Azula Hisses. " _So long as you report in to me."_

"OK!" The girl shrugs happily.

* * *

 **Authors note: Well isn't that great, now we have some backstory on them! So not much to say here other than remember to leave a review on which pairing you want or on the story in general. Until next time true readers!**


	5. A fight to remember

**Authors note: Finally time to write some Rise of Fire Empress Azula, and I know that's what you guys want too. This chapter we go into the first ever Team Avatar vs. Team Azula battle, great right? Quick update before we get to the story Zangya and number 18 are officially tied and you wont wanna see what i'll do for the tie breaker so hurry up and vote! Anyway story time but first a disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar the last airbender or any of it affiliates

* * *

 _Ronan_

Ronan's feet ached from walking so long and over uneven ground and Ronan looked over at the girl to his left-Tai- She had no trouble at all from the walking as she was floating just above the ground. He then looked toward the fire princess, Azula, who was worse off then he was. She obviously wasn't used to walking this far. They had been walking since early this morning, looking up at the sun now he could easily tell that it was late noon. He reached into his shoulder pack-a pack entirely different from his other, larger pack-and pulled out a map. "Princess, by my estimations we will reach the capital city in, about a half and hour." He informs her. "I think that perhaps we should stop and take a rest before we reach the city." He advises without making it too obvious that he was worried about her.

"Yes, that is an acceptable idea, Ronan." She says lightly fatigued sounding.

Minutes later they were taking a breather and Ronan was leaning against a tree, pulling out his larger pack and rummaging through it. He pulled a set of armor out of the pack and looked it over. It had a black-red main color, with gold trim, it was sleek and had the royal fire nation crest on the heart area. It had small shoulder pads that flattened out and widened as they got farther away from the center. It stretched down towards his waist and stopped, no further attachments could be seen.

"Here you are princess." He says handing her the suit. She looks it over for a minute before shrugging and putting it on over her patient outfit and he begins to list off its resistances; "Resistant to being struck by earth, water, air, and fire, won't crack if frozen, _form fitting_." He allows to slip, before covering his mouth in shock. Azula however hadn't heard him. "What was that last thing Ronan?" She asked. "I...Uh said that it has weaknesses to metalbending!" _Just as I have weaknesses to beauty."_ He thought wryly, staring at her figure in his custom armor.

Tai looked between them, a small grin forming on her lips. He shot her a look, but she simply began to giggle.

He then dug around in his pack, and pulled out three silver metal armor pieces; a stomach plate, and two arm plates. "Put these on." He commanded coldly, handing them to her. She slipped on the armors and giggled as the gears worked to cover her in metal. "I worked all night on those so don't break them." He said sternly before pulling out his own armor. It was nearly a replica of Azula's armor except for a few minor details; Such as the fact that the royal crest wasn't present, in its place was a golden A with a bright, crimson red circle surrounding it, and the small collar that stood straight up around his neck and was square-shaped, and the absence of shoulder pads. He put it on and pulled three other items out: The devices he used to defend his home. He wondered if he should wear them into battle, but he was worried. Whenever he wore them he becomes...Different, primal, angry. He becomes an unstoppable force to be reckoned with. But, he also becomes unstable, and dangerous, his words ring in his head: " _I AM A HUNTER, I AM THE NIGHT!"_ He had roared. But now looking back on it he was shuddering in fear.

"Only in an emergency." He muttered sticking them back into his pack. "Is everyone ready to go?" He called to his allies slinging the pack over his shoulder.

"Yes." They each answered in unison.

* * *

 _Azula_

Azula and her allies walked into the city and were stopped by guards. "Princess Azula stop in the name of fire lord-!" He was cut off by Ronan forcing him to the ground. "Bow in the name of the true Fire Empress, princess Azula." He said breaking the man's arm causing him to remain on the ground, howling in pain. The other guard simply dropped to the ground unconscious as a large mallet made of shadows slammed into her head followed by Tai's voice saying; "Sorry." Azula however simply continued to walk forward, a cruel smirk forming on her lips. " _Fire Empress... I like that."_ She thought as she saw more guards come her way. Only to be put down by Tai, and Ronan. They stood just outside of the fire nation palace when Azula finally spoke. "Zuzu dear, come out and surrender and _perhaps_ I will reconsider executing you, for crimes against the true fire lord!" She spoke calmly, loudly, and with an air of thinly veiled threats, that few others could speak with. She spoke like _herself._

Her brother Zuko stepped out of the palace followed by the Avatar, his friends, the peasant girl, and finally that traitorous Ty lee. The Avatar spoke first: "Azula, you and your allies have one chance to leave this place before we begin a battle that you may regret." Tai jumped at the Avatar, but was stopped by Azula's arms. "Wait just a minute Tai." She reprimanded the girl who slowly calmed down. "Ooh a thinly veiled threat, from you Avatar, i'm shaking." She says sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Hey sarcasm is _my_ thing!" The water nation peasant yelled bravely standing up to her. "Kill the water tribesmen first." She whispered to Ronan, who merely nodded in response before he leapt at the water tribe peasant. "Tai, go ahead, claim your revenge, but Zuko and that water tribe girl are _mine._ She emphasized before allowing the girl to rush at her target; The Avatar.

Azula launched blue fire out behind her and launched herself at her brother and the water tribe girl cackling madly-she couldn't help it some, times her own budding insanity took control. She landed on the water tribeswoman causing her to smack her head into the ground. She launched some lightning behind her and it struck her brother, but he redirected it away from him. She turned to him and launched a barrage of fire blasts at her brother. None hit their mark, but Azula had a new idea.

She pulled the, still recovering, water tribe girl to her feet and charged some lightning in one hand while holding her by her neck in the other. Zuko and Azula circled each other, each waiting for the other to strike first. As Azula circled, she watched the other fights and was quite impressed by what she saw; Tai was blocking, or dodging all of the Avatar's many different strikes while getting in a few hits of her own from a shadow Katana. All the while Ronan was beating down the three fighters that opposed him. True to his word it seemed as though Sokka-that was his name right?-Was taking the worst of the beatings with the traitorous Ty lee following in close second.

Then Zuko took the first shot and she retaliated by throwing the water peasant into his fire, as she cackled happily. Then something unexpected happened: A rock lifted up and blocked the fire. She turned around immediately and sneered. "The blind girl." She said unhappily. And that is when the tables turned.

A loud 'CRACK' followed by a small scream from Ty lee caught everyone's attention, the girl slumped over-still holding her arm- Unconscious. This caused a rise out of the Avatar and he exploded into the Avatar state, tearing through Tai as if she was nothing! He charged right for Ronan screaming in rage. But before he could reach him Tai appeared in front of him, a large ball of darkness in her palms, and it was getting larger. "Your fight is with ME!" She yelled and threw her hands out launching the ball at the Avatar, causing it to explode violently.

But the Avatar was unfazed and simply punched her into the palace walls where she slumped forward unconscious. Ronan turned to Azula and prepared to say something, but before he could she was struck from behind by a huge chunk of ice.

As the princess fell toward the ground she heard him yell: "I'll come back!" And her last thoughts were: " _Hurry Ronan, don't let them take me back to that asylum!"_

* * *

 **Authors note: Oh no! What is going to happen now that our Fire Empress has been captured?! Tune in next time to find out! Points if you can guess which line from DBZA I'm referencing when Azula says "Kill the water tribesmen first." Now on to the Q and A**

 **SpectorChris: I like it so far, its pretty good, I get a bit of a Dishonored feeling from Ronan which is cool. Opinions on which story's again because if it's DBZ I have to go with the girl with the Z simply because I feel #18 is over used, nothing against her character, it's just been done to often. And if this story you've laid out the pairing already right? I'm not to sure myself there**

 **Me: I think that it's great that you like it. And I also did your comment a favor-nothing against your spelling skills-by fixing up some of the mistakes you made. And that Dishonored feeling you get is pretty suspicious because part of what took up some of my time was Dishonored *squints suspiciously.* And that feeling on Ronan though was close but I was going for more of a Predator feel during his fight scene, but yes he is in a way like Corvo. Thanks for the pairing advice by the way, not many people vote for Zangya these days, and yea 18's character Has been overdone a bit. I have actually laid out two whole different story-lines based on which girl is picked, with one constant in both; Vegeta's future speech I have named 'Vengeance of the universe.'**

 **Till next time true readers.**


	6. The Return

**Author's Note: Welcome back to Rise Of Fire Empress Azula. On this episode we see just what the avatar has in store for our main protagonist. I wish that you guys left more reviews, because you didn't leave any. Let's go on to our story!**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender or any of its affiliates. However I do own my OCs and the plot of this story.

* * *

 _Ronan._

Ronan's feet pounded across the ground. He ran as fast as he could, he wouldn't be captured by the avatar. He needed to stay safe so that he could save her. So he could save his empress.

After a few minutes of running Ronan stopped and rested by a wall. He leaned against it and breathed a sigh. He knew he'd have to hurry and recover before someone saw him. If they did he would be turned in to the avatar and prince Zuko. _"No. I wont be captured so easily!"_ He thought defiantly. Then he looked above him. He saw a ledge that he could reach, and he pulled himself up. He continued to climb until he reached the top, then he flipped over the wall and sat. Over the wall on the other side, he saw the palace in all it's glory. Outside of it guards were milling around, each of them on high alert. He frowned thinking about what Zuko may do to her. "Don't worry princess they won't take you back." He whispered.

He then stood up and walked toward the other edge of the roof. He took one last look at the palace, and then he leapt off the roof onto another, and then another. He repeated this process until he reached the city limits, then he leapt into the forest. Heading towards the place that they had made camp earlier.

He walked over to his large pack and opened it up. He was glad that he'd had the idea to leave some of their stuff there just in case. He pulled out his weapons and mask. "This definitely counts as an emergency." He said. Then an idea hit him. "Night. I'll wait until night to save them." He nodded. Then he turned and leaned against a tree. He would wait for his moment to strike.

* * *

 _Azula._

For the first time in a while, Azula's head hurt. She wanted nothing less than to put her head further into the soft, fire nation quality, pillow. But then a thought hit her. " _Haven't I been sleeping on the ground, and in a mental hospital these past few days?"_ This thought worried her. _"When did I fall asleep?"_ She asked herself.

Then she remembered. She attacked with her allies in an attempt to defeat the avatar and her brother and reclaim the throne. As she recalled they failed. She sat up in her bed and realized that this was _her_ room that she was in! She took in the many things in the room, and allowed herself to succumb to nostalgia. If only for a moment. She sighed, and stood up. She looked down and found-much to her distaste-that she was no longer in her armor, rather she was in a royal fire nation nightgown. "Tacky." She mumbled. "Not fit for a princess. Itchy." She began to list off all the things wrong with the gown and walked to her closet to pick out some better clothes when a new thought hit her. _"How did I get into this?"_ She wondered before a revolting thought passed over her. _"Someone undressed me, and then put this on me."_ She thought with revulsion.

"For the sake of everyone in this building it had better have been a servant , and no-one was watching her do it!" She said through grit teeth. She then roughly pulled the closet door open. She was annoyed at what she found. The closet was empty. Her eye twitched and she slammed the closet closed. She then stalked to the door, and tried to open it. Only to find that it was locked! She suppressed a scream of frustration and put a hand on the door. "If Zuzu thinks that he can keep me locked in here, he has another thing coming!" She finished blasting the door with fire.

The door gave way and exploded outwards. Surprising a guard that was standing guard at her door. "WAAGH! He yelled stumbling backwards. Azula stepped out and grabbed his armor, pulling him forward. "Giving me such a common dress was bad enough, but keeping me in such an unguarded room is an insult I will not take lying down!" She yelled in his ear. Then she charged lightning in her hand and shot it at him, Frying him and knocking him unconscious.

She walked over to the room next to her's and pounded on the door. "Tai, are you in there?" She called inside. No answer. She opened the door, and peered inside. "Well at least they were smart enough to keep us far away from each-other." She mumbled before turning away and continuing down the hall, not even bothering to check the other rooms. If her brother had been smart enough not to put them right next to each-other, than she would be on the other end of the palace. If not. Well than it confirmed what she already knew, her brother was an idiot.

She was met with many guards on her way, but none proved to be a challenge for her. She beat them down before any of them even had a chance.

She walked into the royal throne room, and looked around. No one was in there. She was about to ask what was going on, when she heard an explosion to her left, and the avatar-in the avatar state-went flying into the room! He landed at her feet, and looked up at her. She charged some lightning in her hands and smirked cruelly. She was about to hit him with it when a voice called to her. "Don't you dare, Azula!" It called, and Azula realized that it was Tai's voice!

Tai flew into the room and landed in front of him. "He's my kill!" She said forming a shadow Katana in her hands. Before either of them could do anything however a bolt of lightning struck them both. Sending them to the floor.

* * *

 _Aang._

Aang looked down at the two girls, around him was the entirety of Team Avatar. He'd struck them both with a surprise lightning strike-a secondary element he'd only just learned-knocking them unconscious.

He turned to the others. "Make sure that they're securely locked away this time." He said in a calm, commanding voice. "I'm going to check on Ty Lee." He said before turning away and heading down the hallway. He made several turns, and passed many guards heading toward the throne room.

He came to a stop at the infirmary and entered the left room. In it was Ty lee who had a broken arm. She was propped up on a bed and was awake now, as to when she was asleep when he had left to go fight Tai. "What was that?" She asked in her sweet voice. Aang shrugged. "Just Tai." He replies. "Man, she really hates you." She said giving a small smile. "Yea, she does." He answered. "Any idea why?" She asked. He grimaced. "She said that i'd failed her, and her family." He looked down, not able to meet Ty lee's eyes. "Aww." Ty lee said using her unbroken arm to pull Aang into a hug. Aang blushed at being in such close quarters with her, but managed to rid himself of the red blush when she let go of him. "So how's the arm?" He asked. "Well, it's broken, but it doesn't hurt anymore so that's a plus!" She said in her overly-perky manner. Aang and Ty lee shared a chuckle. They then shared a look, they held it there for a minute before turning away. "Bye." Aang says sheepishly, before getting up and walking away.

* * *

 _Ty lee._

She watched him walk away and shook her head a bit. It was painstakingly obvious that he had a crush on her. She slowly wondered if she felt the same...

* * *

 _Hours later, Ronan._

He silently sneaked in the shadows. He looked up into the open window of the top floor. He nimbly leapt up and caught a ledge. He pulled himself up. Ronan then peered inside the building, through his mask Ronan saw a few guards.

Silently he pounced on each of them, and slammed their heads into the floor. Knocking them out without a sound. He silently ran to the other side of the hallway, and opened a door. Inside, right where he knew she'd be, princess Azula was strapped down, and unconscious. He walked over to her and cut the straps with his blades. Not even bothering to try and wake her up, he picked her up gingerly and draped her over his back. Holding her hands close to his chest to insure that she didn't fall off. Under his mask he blushed.

He then spent another fifteen minutes searching the palace for Tai, and almost got caught twice. He opened a door and peered inside. Inside thrashing about was Tai, she took a look at him and said. "Ronan?" To which he merely nodded before entering the room. He put a finger to the 'lips' of his mask, and she nods. He cuts her out and leads her out of the palace, and into the night, their escape unseen by all.

* * *

 **Authors note: And we are done. What happens when Azula wakes up again? What happens when Zuko realizes she's missing? Will Ty lee ever have feelings for Aang? Find out next time one Rise Of Fire Empress Azula!**


End file.
